Horror Movies
by Good Luck My Way
Summary: Canada is forced to watch a horror movie with his brother, Alfred. (AmeCan)


Canada, like any other country, has weak spots. But one in particular manages to catch him off guard and render him helpless to it's persuading and enticing ways. Canada's weakness was the one and only personification of The United States of America, or in other words, his twin brother, Alfred.

Canada stared at the American in disbelief, wondering why in the world he entered this horrible, horrible place. " Alfred, you know I love you, but this is just-"

"Please Mattie! It'll be the last one, I swear. Please just watch it with me!"

"I don't know.."

"Come on! It's not even scary! It's just zombies! And this is the latest movie that they came out so the next one won't be for another 2-3 years! Please? This is the last time, I swear!" Alfred whined as he held up Resident Evil: Retribution, the 5th movie in the Resident Evil movie series. It was Saturday afternoon and Canada decided to visit a blockbuster while he was staying in America. He wanted to pick out a good movie to watch with his polar bear, Kumajirou. It was such a coincidence that America was staying nearby in one of his houses and decided to go to the same one, either that or America was stalking him. Either way, Canada ran into his fellow brother and was wishing he just stayed at the hotel.

"Alfred…"

"Mattie~!"

"No Alfred.."

"But!"

Canada sighed, "Alfred, you shouldn't. You know you get really scared and it's going to mess up your sleep schedule," He looked at his brother worriedly.

"But Maaaaaaaattttieee, I promise this won't even be that scary if you watch it with me! Please?! I swear this will be the last time until the next and final movie comes out! PLEASE!" Alfred gave his twin brother puppy dog eyes. He made little irresistible whimpers and nuzzled into his brother.

Matthew blushed and inwardly groaned, finally succumbing to the boy. He was going to regret this. "Alright alright. I'll watch it with you," He reluctantly agreed, He turned around and set the movie he was going to watch with his polar bear away.

"Yay!" Alfred hugged the twin and then skipped off to get the movie ready. Alfried smirked, glad that his plan worked. At least he didn't have to resort to plan B, which was maple syrup and vanilla ice cream and alcohol.

Sounds of the pop-pop-popping of the popcorn in the kitchen occupied Matthew's ears as he sat on the leather couch in Alfred's abode. He checked in earlier with Kumajirou and made sure that the polar bear was alright by himself. Alfred was in the kitchen supervising the popcorn, making sure they don't burn. The movie was already set up and ready to play once Alfred was done with the food.

"Mattie! Do you want any butter, 'cause I want some!" Alfred called from his location.

"Sure, it doesn't really matter."

Alfred smiled and sat down next to Matthew with a big bowl of popcorn in his lap. Matthew smiled warmly at him and wrapped his lover in a big, warm blanket. Alfred shifted and cuddled into Matthew, then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, play it."

Almost 2 hours have gone by of gore, action, and suspense. Alfred scream at almost any jump scare and hid in the blanket. Matthew wasn't that affected, horror movies weren't really his thing, but nevertheless, the older country wrapped his arms around the scared boy, hoping to comfort him. The credits rolled and Matthew peered at the time. 11:20 p.m. Matthew stretched and set the empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Alfred looked at the other fearfully.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed. It's 11:22, I'd like to be able to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"O-Oh. Okay. Heh, we can clean this up tomorrow's anyways so yeah um, night bro."

"Goodnight, Alfie. Sweet dreams." Matthew wearily replied and retired to the guest room. Closing the door to prevent light from disrupting his sleep, Matthew collapsed onto the bed. He buried his head into the pillow and and pulled the soft duvet covers up to his chest. He glanced at the time once again, took off his glasses, and drifted off to sleep.

Creaks stirred the young nation awake. Matthew groaned and felt for his glasses. Once he had the glasses on, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Who's there?"

"U-Um, Mattie, can I sleep with you?" Alfred's voice was quiet and shaky.

Matthew sighed and thought about it, "Yeah yeah. Come 'ere," He motioned his twin to come hither, knowing full well that the American would pester him if he didn't agree the first time. America crawled into the bed and snuggled Matthew, enjoying the other's presence.

"Thanks Mattie." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Matthew replied.

Seconds ticked by and neither slept. Alfred was too scared still, even with his twin brother by his side, and Matthew felt as if he needed to do one more thing before going to sleep. Matthew squirmed around a bit and turned to face Alfred. Breaths mingled and pools of blue and purple clashed together. Matthew reached out and buried his lover in the crook of his neck. Alfred tensed up but soon melted in the embrace.

"Alfred, no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you, okay? Forever and ever, no matter what, and nothing will ever go wrong as long as I am here. I promise you. I love you so much, Alfred, okay?" Matthew whispered into his ear.

"Okay. I love you too, Mattie. I love you too.." The younger smiled contently and gave Matthew a kiss on the lips. Matthew smiled back and cuddled him. The two finally were able to drift into a peaceful slumber.

_A/N: Hi everyone! GLMY here! Yes, I know, it's been a long time. I wanted to please my senpai, p4-yosuke-seta ( .com), I wanted to please her and I did have some time on my hands so yeah, I wrote it. It was a prompt fill thing and I did the best I could to abide by the prompt! You can check it on my dA or my tumblr if fanfiction is being a butt ;w; Have a good day/night everyone! Expect a RoMerica fanfic soon and possibly (if I get around to it) my newest long chapter fic, Boy of Secrets! It features heavy GerMerica! Yay! Feel free to request me for a story or something! I do almost any pairing (except Rochu..and a few others but ask me anyway) See ya next time!_

_Prompt: An AmeCan fanfic where Alfred insists on watching a horror movie with Matthew. I'm aware this is a mini doujinshi but imagine it. Matthew tells Alfred not to do it because he knows Al will be terrified afterwards. They end up watching it and Al gets all freaked out. Matthew heads to the guest room after the movie is over to go to bed. About 10 minutes after he tells Alfred goodnight, Al's in the doorway asking Matthew if he can sleep with him. Matthew reluctantly agrees to it and Alfred climbs in bed with him. About 5 minutes after that Alfred wraps his arms around Matthew and starts snuggling him. Matthew knows he won't get any sleep unless he comforts him so he faces Alfred and lets him bury his face in his neck. Matthew tells Alfred that he's right there for him and nothing will go wrong. They end up snuggling for a long time. If any one wants to write this I will love you forever._


End file.
